Tynka
|} Tynka - romantyczna relacja pomiędzy Ty'em Blue i Tinką Hessenheffer (Ty i Ti/'nka'). Ty jest całkowitym przeciwieństwem Tinki. Ty interesował się nią, bo spytał się, czy będzie druga randka. Tańczyli razem i Tinka całuje Ty'a w policzek pod koniec randki. Między Ty'em i Tinką jest chemia. Caroline Sunshine, która gra Tinkę przyznała, że jej ulubionym odcinkiem jest, gdy Ty i Tinka poszli razem na randkę. Caroline Sunshine ma również tag "Tynka" na Twitterze. Stwierdzono również, że Ty w nadchodzącym trzecim sezonie będzie miał randki. Prawdopodobnie z Tinką. Ta relacja jest bardzo popularna i wspierana przez relacje: GeCe, Reuce, Deucina, DeCe i Runther. Momenty Sezon 1 Give It Up * Ty roześmiał się gdy widział, że Tinka sprawdzała włosy Deuce'a. * Tinka podeszła do Ty'a (i Deuce'a) i się uśmiecha. * Jak mówił Gunther to Ty patrzył na Tinkę. Add It Up * Ty zaprasza Tinkę na randkę. * Ty proponuje Tince, aby z nim zatańczyła. mały|278px * Tinka powiedziała, że była to doskonała pierwsza randka. * Ty pyta Tinki, czy jest szansa na drugą randkę. * Tinka pocałowała Ty'a. * Ty był gotów oddać 50 dolców, które dał mu Gunther za pójście z nią na randkę. Age It Up * Gdy Gunther zaprasza Danielle na randkę, to widać, że Tinka i Ty razem stoją. * Gdy Gunther powiedział, że nie może zadawać się z byle kim, Ty odszedł zły, a Tinka mówi Guntherowi, że jak jest popularnym kolesiem, to nie znaczy, że ma być złym kolesiem (i poszła w kierunku Ty'a). Break It Up * Gdy Ty zamienił się ubraniami z Guntherem to miał ten sam strój co Tinka. prawo Sezon 2 Obóz taneczny * Ty z Tinką grają w ścing-ponga. * Ty nie chce zranić Tinki i nie chce wykonać techniki "ścing-ponga". Dzień dobry, Chicago * Tinka uśmiecha się, gdy widzi Ty'a w telewizji. Kto to zrobił? * Tinka umieszcza notatkę w szafce Ty'a. * Ty myśli, że Tinka była jego tajemniczą wielbicielką. * Tinka wie, że Ty używa zbyt wiele wody kolońskiej. * Tinka chciała pomóc Ty'owi znaleźć dziewczynę, żeby mógł być szczęśliwy. Sezon 3 Wielkie otwarcie prawo|200px * Ty może pomóc Tince wrócić do Taniec rządzi w Chicago, by zatańczyć z nią. * Ty i Tinka tańczą razem. * Ty i Tinka się przytulają, gdy skończyli taniec. * Ty zmienia zdanie o Taniec rządzi w Chicago i postanawia być w tym programie. Być może go to zbliży do Tinki. Ślub rządzi * Ty pyta Tinkę o radę. * Tinka była zszokowana, gdy CeCe miała "pocałunek" z Ty'em. Wielki powrót prawo|250px * Kiedy Phil przychodzi, Ty i Tinka (wraz z CeCe z prawej) wpadają na siebie udając złych tancerzy. * Gdyby Rocky nie siedziała między nimi, to Ty i Tinka siedzieliby obok siebie w Crusty's. * Kiedy Tinka mówi do Phila to Ty patrzy na nią. * Ty i Tinka stoją obok siebie i obserwują, gdy Rocky ratuje życie Phila. Fanon prawo|250px * Kolor relacji: Niebieski (ang. Blue) (nazwisko Ty'a i kolor bluzki Tinki w odcinku Add It Up). * Numer relacji: 4''' (numer odcinka, w którym miała miejsce ich pierwsza randka). * Jedzenie relacji: '''Ogórki Konserwowe (Tinka chciałaby jej pierwsza randka, była w Muzeum Ogórków Konserwowych). * Dzień relacji: 28 listopada (dzień, w którym miała premiera odcinka Add It Up). * Instrument relacji: Saksofon altowy (To instrument, który grał, kiedy Ty i Tinka razem tańczyli). * Sport relacji: Ping-Pong (gra, w którą razem grali w odcinku Obóz taneczny) * Oficjalna nazwa fanów relacji: Tynkarinas * Szef relacji: Gunther Hessenheffer (Dzięki niemu, Ty umówił się na randkę z Tinką). * Zwierzę relacji: Kocięta (Tince "narodziły" się kociaki, kiedy Ty zapytał ją czy pójdzie z nim na randkę). * Piosenka relacji: Just The Way You Are Piosenki Tynki # According To You - Orianthi # All Too Well - Taylor Swift # As Long As You Love Me - Justin Bieber # A Thousand Years - Christina Perri # A Year Without Rain - Selena Gomez # Bad For Me - Megan and Liz # Beautiful Soul - Jesse McCartney # B-e-a-utiful - Megan Nicole # Both Of Us - B.O.B Ft Taylor Swift # Boyfriend - Justin Bieber # Complicated - Avril Lavigne # Crazier - Taylor Swift # Dark Side - Kelly Clarkson # Diamonds - Rihanna # Can't Stay Away - Bella Thorne ft. IM5 # Enchanted - Taylor Swift # Everything Has Changed - Taylor Swift # Fearless - Taylor Swift # Foreign Language - Anberlin # Forever & Always - Taylor Swift # Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne # Happy Never After - Megan and Liz # Heart Vacancy - The Wanted # I Almost Do - Taylor Swift # I'd Lie - Taylor Swift # It Girl - Jason Derulo # Just The Way You Are - Bruno Mars # Kiss You - One Direction # Like I Would - Megan and Liz # Little Things - One Direction # Lovers in Japan - Coldplay # Love You Like A Love Song - Selena Gomez # Mine - Taylor Swift # My Dilemma - Selena Gomez # My Life Would Suck Without You - Kelly Clarkson # Naturally - Selena Gomez & The Scene # No Air - Jordin Sparks # Not Alone - Red # Nothing in common - Christopher # Off The Chain - Selena Gomez & The Scene # One Thing - One Direction # On My Mind- Cody Simpson # One Shot - JLS # Ours - Taylor Swift # Outlaw - Selena Gomez # Parachute - Cheryl Cole # Podemos - Violetta # Round and Round - Selena Gomez # Same Mistake - James Blunt # She's Not Afraid - One Direction # She's So Mean - Matchbox20 # Sparks Fly - Taylor Swift # Smile - Avril Lavigne # State Of Grace - Taylor Swift # Stay Stay Stay - Taylor Swift # Stereo Hearts - Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine # Story Of Us - Taylor Swift # Strangely Beautiful- Shealeigh # Summer's Not Hot - Selena Gomez # Teenage Dream - Katy Perry # Thunder - Boys Like Girls # Today Was A Fairytale - Taylor Swift # Trainwreck - Demi Lovato # Treacherous - Taylor Swift # Uptown girl - Westlife # We Found Love - Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris # What Makes You Different (Makes you Beautiful) - Backstreet Boys # Windows Down - Big Time Rush # Without you - David Guetta # You - Framing Hanley # You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift # Your Love Is My Drug - Ke$ha # Your Song - Elton John # 7 Things - Miley Cyrus # Who's That Boy - Demi Lovato ft. Dev Podobieństwa * Oboje są zakochani w tańcu. * Oboje myślą, że są świetnymi tancerzami. * Oboje wydają się egocentryczni. Opinia Ty'a o Tince "Wariatka z ładnymi włosy". Nawet jeśli Ty mówi, że mógłby mieć uczucia do Tinki, ale powiedział, że trzeba pomyśleć o innym terminie chodzenia z nią. Opinia Tinki o Ty'u Tinka powiedziała Ty'owi że to była "doskonała pierwsza randka". Jednak, gdy Ty poprosił ją o jeszcze jedną, powiedziała mu, że o tym pomyśli, bo dużo różnią się od siebie. Rywale relacji * Cy (CeCe Jones & Ty Blue) * Dinka (Deuce Martinez * Tinka Hessenheffer) Głosowania Jaki twój ulubiony moment odcinka Add It Up? Ty przychodzący z prośbą randki do Tinki Ty tańczący razem z Tinką Tinka całująca Ty'a w policzek Jak myślisz w którym odcinku Tynka się stanie? Ty It Up Love & War It Up kiedyś w 3 sezonie Pod koniec 3 sezonu Kto by wraz z Ty'em i Tinką poszli na podwójną randkę? Rocky i Gunther CeCe i Deuce CeCe i Gunther Deuce i Dina Gdzie Ty i Tinka pójdą na randkę na kolację? Crusty's Oliwny Gaj Wykwintnej restauracji Ich apartamentu Kto by doradził Ty'owi jak uszczęśliwić Tinkę? CeCe Rocky Deuce Gunther Doskonała nazwa odcinka, w której zaczynają swój związek? Ty and Tinka It Up True Love It Up It's A Secret It Up I Love You It Up Rosholine (Roshon Fegan/Caroline Sunshine) lewo|155px Kliknij tutaj by przeczytać coś więcej o nich. Galeria link=Tynka/Galeria